Standing Alone
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Life has gotten hard when Sakura is caught cheating on Shintaro with a man named Masato. Ichigo has to step up to the plate because her dad can't and her mom's new boyfriend hates her. Shintaro is the only one who's keeping her together, so what will she do when he's in a car crash…? Who will help her pick up the pieces?


Standing Alone

Summary: Life has gotten hard when Sakura is caught cheating on Shintaro with a man named Masato. Ichigo has to step up to the plate because her dad can't and her mom's new boyfriend hates her. Shintaro is the only one who's keeping her together, so what will she do when he's in a car crash…? Who will help her pick up the pieces?

~xXx~

It had been three months since Sakura and Shintaro divorced, leaving Ichigo to live with her father. Her mother started dating this guy named Masato who ended up living up to his name; he always had to be right which was why he hated teenagers and children. Sakura left Ichigo for this man, which hurt her deeply.

Ichigo at the moment was walking home from an awful day at high school in which some guy kept picking on her about her hair and her body. She shook it off as she came home finding Shintaro looking sad and gloomy. She knew she had to perk up for him. "Hey dad,"

Shintaro looked over and then waved slightly to his beautiful daughter and huge reminder of Sakura. "Hello Ichigo. How was school?"

"Okay." It was half the truth.

"Do you have any homework you need help on?"

"No," Ichigo sent her father a half smile when he sighed heavily. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her. "Sakura called, she said she convinced Masato to let you spend the weekend there this Friday. I told her I'd leave it up to you."

_Must I really go? _Ichigo didn't like Masato and Masato didn't like her. "Fine, do I walk home from school to her house?"

"No," Shintaro said softly and sadly. "Come back after school, have dinner here and then I'll drive you over."

Ichigo could tell it was taking her dad a lot not to break down. When he had caught Sakura under Masato only three months ago, it had broken him. He never smiled anymore. He barely did anything but drink so Ichigo had to work and make sure there was food on the table; not that she minded. She would rather that then having to live with Masato.

She went over, kissed Shintaro's cheek and smiled slightly. "Don't worry dad, things will get better. I promise."

"Thanks Ichigo." Shintaro half smiled at her but she could tell it was forced; at least he still bothered to care about her and the boys. Not like any would want her anyway. The boy named Nobu made sure she was always getting hurt and being picked on. "Do…do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure dad, I'd like that," Ichigo smiled at him. At least he was trying…. She told herself.

~xXx~

Friday came way too fast for Ichigo, and for a moment she just wanted to sit on her laptop and hide from the world. A simple call from her mother- Sakura- reminded her that she was coming over for the night. She groaned as she packed up everything when she heard her dad walk up the stairs, standing in the doorway. Ichigo was thankful she had her dad; he seemed to be the only one left for her. He was the only thing keeping her together.

"Hey dad, did you need something?" Ichigo asked, turning away from packing. Maybe if he kept her from doing it, she wouldn't have to spend the night at Masato's and Sakura's.

Shintaro shook his head. "No, I just wanted to make sure you had everything…"

_Damn….wish I didn't have to go. _Ichigo thought. "Well, I'm just packing my PJ's and then we can go."

"Okay," Shintaro nodded. He watched his daughter turn around and finish packing up. Once everything was in her back pack, she put it on before she went to face her dad, he looked at her with sad eyes but she knew he cared. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said and then followed him out to their car. _Wow this is gonna be 'so' fun. What is mom gonna make me do? Will she make me call Masato dad? Because if she does, I will hate her. No one is my father but Momomiya Shintaro. _Ichigo thought before she slipped into the sit beside her father.

~xXx~

"Oh my goodness, Ichigo!" out came Sakura who ran to the car which pulled into the driveway. "I've missed you so much!"

Ichigo stared at her mother who pulled her into a hug, but she moved out of the way. Sakura stared at her with question in her eyes. "I missed you too, but uh…I don't….I can't…"

"Why?" she looked very hurt.

Ichigo sighed, "I just can't…. you left me and dad to fend for ourselves."

Shintaro didn't want to get out, but he did to say good bye to his daughter. Ichigo turned, and went to hug her father who hadn't left her like her mom did. Ichigo buried her face into Shintaro's shoulder who held her and buried his own face into her hair. They didn't notice Masato walk out, and went to Sakura's side.

Masato had navy blue hair, which framed his perfect pale skinned face. He was tall; with a nice form for a guy and his eyes…they were pale stormy gray.

"I'll miss you Ichigo…" Shintaro whispered.

"I'll miss you too dad…" Ichigo whispered back. "Just remember to eat, okay? I made enough food to last you till I get back, just heat up."

He nodded, still holding his daughter close. "I will, I love you."

"I love you too," when they let go of each other, Masato shot a glare Shintaro's way. Shintaro paid little attention to him as he looked Ichigo over, making sure she had everything. "I got everything."

"Just making sure," Shintaro mumbled. "I'll see you Sunday night, okay?"

She nodded and he gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then…her dad was gone. Ichigo sighed as she watched Shintaro's car leave, and then she faced her mom and her boyfriend. Masato had his arm around her waist, and Ichigo noticed just how Masato was playing with the edge of Sakura's shirt…Ichigo knew what those two would be doing later which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Ready to come inside, Ichigo?" Sakura asked.

She had no other choice. "Sure."

They went inside, and Ichigo missed the way Masato stared longingly at her chest and body.

~xXx~

The next morning came as a God sent blessing to Ichigo. She couldn't fall asleep because all night she could hear the bed upstairs squeaking and shit. It missed with her head, and it made her shiver. She walked down the stairs tiredly and went to start making breakfast for herself but…Sakura had made eggs, bacon and toast. "What's this?" Ichigo asked.

"Breakfast silly!" her mom smiled brightly.

"Oh…" Ichigo shifted awkwardly. She noticed the way Sakura carried herself and it made Ichigo sick to her stomach. "Thanks, but I'm err….. Not hungry." She lied.

"You're not?" it was clear that Sakura was hurt. Ichigo shook her head. "That's a shame…I only get to cook for Masato-kun now….and I miss cooking for you and your father…"

_Masato-kun, _Ichigo thought with the feeling that she would puke. _My mom calls Masato 'Masato-kun'. Wow, just wow. _

Ichigo chewed her lip, "Don't take it to heart. I barely eat anyway."

"Why's that?" Sakura asked, eyeing her daughter. "I mean, you used to love to eat!"

"I've changed," Ichigo replied trying not to be so cold but it was true. "You left me and dad. Dad can't cook at all, yet I can barely. So you know what? I don't eat. If you have a problem, too bad. You lost the right to say anything the moment you chose to sleep with Masato-baka."

She was staring wide eyed at Ichigo. "Ichigo—"

"No," Ichigo shook her head. "I can't even look at you. All I heard last night was you two going at it! Why is that? Because you can't freaking think of anyone but yourself!"

Ichigo stormed off, leaving Sakura in tears.

~xXx~

Later that night, Ichigo finally started to get hungry. She didn't want to come out of her room because she heard Masato and Sakura talking. She was pissed and was about to leave her room but Masato was standing there. Ichigo jumped back, doing everything not to let her ears and tail come out. "What the hell do you want?" Ichigo snapped.

Masato stared at her, eyed her and Ichigo shifted. "I was talking to your mom. She's pretty hurt. Why's that?"

"I told her what's on my mind, why I can't be here yet she won't hear differently." Ichigo said. "And it's really none of your damn business! You're the reason why my family broke apart, why I don't have a mom!"

He looked pissed. "Sakura wants you to move in with us, but you better start acting like a real person, you bitch!"

Masato slapped Ichigo.

Ichigo stumbled back, her eyes wide and her face already bruising. Masato didn't look happy, and didn't look shocked that he had just hit her. She stared at him wide eyes, her tears starting to form.

"Now you better learn to respect me or I won't let your mother in your life. Do you got me?" Masato said coldly. "And if I find out you told _anyone _about this, I'll do worse things."

She could only nod, and then Masato was gone. This started going on, it happened every second weekend in which Ichigo slept over at Sakura's. Ichigo started becoming a loner, and Shintaro wondered what happened when his daughter came home with a bruised face. He asked about it, yet she gave a stupid answer like, _'I fell.' _Shintaro didn't believe her but he had no idea what else to say.

It got worse when 6 months into this, when Shintaro got into a car crash. He died.

Ichigo broke and she became everything a normal kid would call weird. Heck, she lost everything. Her father was her only reason she kept going on but now….he was gone.

She had to move in with Sakura and Masato.

They were actually getting married, and Ichigo felt sick to her stomach. Masato hit her every night almost, and one night…well she was laying on her bed beaten…Masato thought about something 'fun'. Sakura was away for the weekend with a few friends of hers, and Masato ended up raping Ichigo that night, stealing from her her virginity.

Ichigo didn't think there would be a way out.

~xXx~

When Ichigo turned 16, Sakura and Masato were happily married. It had been something she was used to seeing, Masato playing the "perfect step-father". He acted like he cared, asked her stuff and wondered if she was doing in school. He had Sakura fooled.

When Sakura had to go away for work, Masato would make sure she was gone before he raped Ichigo. Ichigo could do nothing but take it, or else he'd tell Sakura everything which meant breaking her mother's heart. Would her mom believe that Ichigo was "leading" her husband on? It wasn't fair.

Ichigo gave up, and knew this was going to be her life till she moved out at age 18.

She soon found out however, that she was pregnant…with her step-father's baby.

She sobbed hard that night, and when Masato came into the room around 12 pm, Ichigo didn't stop crying. She begged him to leave her alone. He yelled at her loudly.

"You bitch! I give you a place to stay when your father died, now you even shut up!?" Masato shouted.

She tried to block him, but Masato was way stronger. If only she could go Mew Ichigo on him… "Stop!" she begged, "Not tonight!"

He narrowed his eyes, and he eyed her. "Bitch, I should just give you the belt."

She whimpered, "Please! I can't!"

"What? Think you're wealth something?" Masato rolled his eyes, "Well news flash; you don't. You're wreathless and you lost your virginity at age 13."

She whimpered, "I—"

"Oh my God…" It finally clicked, "Are you pregnant?" Ichigo nodded and went to speak but then he slapped her. "I can't believe you! I gave your birth control and you don't bother to use it!? Bitch!"

He started to really beat her up then.

Ichigo cried out when he started to kick her stomach. She tried to protect her baby but she couldn't…

Masato was really pissed…and drunk.

~xXx~

Ichigo later that night came across something she hadn't seen for 3 years…her mew pendant. She started keeping it in her pocket at all times.

~xXx~

The next morning, Ichigo found out she had missed carried which made Masato pissed, shouting about how she was a simple whore who couldn't do anything right. She gave up thinking there was nothing left worth living for. She left to go to school, knowing it would be another shitty day.

She walked into the school, hurting and tried to stay away from everyone else. Her best friends Miwa and Moe left her for the "cool group". She waved it off because she was used to it. Ichigo walked into the school, and noticed right away that they had a new kid who ran into her. She blinked, stumbling back. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, helping the kid pick up their stuff.

"It's fine…." Said the person. "Oh, I'm Kisshu."

_Kisshu? _Ichigo's face lit up, but then remembered she didn't look the same she did a few years ago. "Ichigo,"

"Wait…Ichigo?" he looked shocked as their eyes met.

She nodded. "Hey Kisshu,"

Before he could say anything more, Ichigo left him before anyone saw that it was her, and picked on him for talking to the school slut.

~xXx~

Ichigo went to her last class which happened to be Math. Who was in her class? Kisshu was. She blinked when she took her sit in the back because the front was a battle field. She shifted as she took her corner where no one sat by her. She was used to it.

Kisshu walked into the classroom, saw Ichigo and then hurried over to take a sit beside her like someone else might take it from him. "Hey Ichigo, what's up?"

"Kisshu…" Ichigo said surprised. "You might wanna move or else—"

"What are you doing sitting with the slut?" asked one of the boys, "She sleeps with everyone! I bet she has aids!"

Now everyone was talking about how Ichigo could have shit like that.

"Come sit by me, Kisshu-kun," one of the girls flirted.

"No, me!" said another.

Kisshu didn't like the way everyone talked about Ichigo. "I think I'm good where I'm at."

Then, class started.

~xXx~

When Math ended, Ichigo went to hurry out of the classroom. She usually waited till everyone else left but Kisshu was trying to talk to her and she knew that he would want some friends so talking to her was out of the question. Ichigo picked up her stuff and rushed out of the classroom with Kisshu staring after her with a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

~xXx~

Ichigo made sure she didn't see Kisshu for almost _five _days, only in Math class did they sit together but she came just before the bell and then rushed out right when the bell rang. She was good at this.

He finally caught her arm one day. "Ichigo, wait, please let me talk to you!"

"Why?" she asked, trying to fight back down tears. "Kisshu, I'm no good for you. You can make a lot of friends, let me go."

"No." Kisshu replied. "I want to be _your _friend."

Ichigo shook her head. "Trust me; you don't want to be my friend. Besides, I don't want friends."

"Then why do I catch you looking longingly at everyone who talks to people? Why do I catch you by yourself, eyeing people who are laughing?" Kisshu asked, still holding her hand. "Why do I catch you standing by yourself and I can tell you've been crying?"

"You don't know anything!" Ichigo shouted.

"Then make me understand," Kisshu begged.

She didn't say anything more, and then fell into his arms crying because she needed this. She needed _him_. It had been so long since she had had someone hold her well she cried. And it had been 3 years almost.

When she finally calmed down, she wiped her eyes as she took in shaky breaths. "Thanks…"

"No problem," Kisshu said, still holding her in his arms; the class long gone. "So will you tell me why you kept blocking me out?"

She had nothing left to lose, and she told him everything.

When her story ended, Kisshu was pissed! He knew that he needed to go to someone and tell them what Ichigo had to go through. "No, you can't tell anyone!"

"And why not?" he narrowed his eyes slightly; "He hits you Ichigo!"

She whimpered, "I can't stop that because Sakura loves him!"

"So now she's Sakura? What happened to the always fighting for love, Ichigo, go?" Kisshu asked, clearly wondering.

She sighed. "She died the moment he first hit me."

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself!?" Kisshu shouted.

Ichigo sighed again. "I did, I really tried but he was so much stronger…."

"He has no right," Kisshu wanted to protect the woman he loved. "Why do you let this happen? Why doesn't your mom—"

"She isn't my mom, Kisshu." Ichigo said, stopping him. "And this is _my _problem. So you can just butt out."

She left him standing there.

~xXx~

Four weeks later, Ichigo stumbled upon Sakura getting yelled at and being hit by Masato. Something snapped, and somehow, the pendant in her pocket felt hot. She pulled it out, "MEW MEW ICHIGO METAMOR-PHO-SIS!"

Sakura and Masato turned, finding Mew Ichigo standing there. Masato was shocked, and then eyed her chest.

"YOU BAKA BETTER BACK AWAY FROM MY MOM!" Mew Ichigo shouted, causing Masato to step away from Sakura almost nervously.

"Ichigo…?" whispered Sakura.

Mew Ichigo glared deadly at Masato, her eyes narrowing. "You've hit me, raped me, and even caused my school to hate me all these years but now I'm **DONE**!"

Sakura was shocked. Masato did what!?

"You're a baka who can't make himself feel good! You have a wife at home who loves you, me who couldn't get her feet under her because I lost my dad and loving parents!" Mew Ichigo snapped at him, stepping closer to him, her Strawberry Bell in hand. "I don't care if you hurt **ME **but when it comes to my **MOM **it means shit!"

Masato gulped, trying to figure something to say.

"But you know what? I'm not going to fall to your level." Mew Ichigo said, and she put her weapon away. "I'm going to tell the police what you did, what you **DO** and then I'm going to fight for you to go to jail. You will no longer hurt me or my mom."

Sakura stared at Ichigo, or well **Mew **Ichigo. Mew Ichigo crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh? And Masato? Go die in a hole."

Masato yelled something about this not being over, and then he was gone.

~xXx~

Four months later, Ichigo and Sakura finally got to see Masato put to jail. She was thankful she had talked to Kisshu that day, because she would have never had the nerve to stand up for her mom. When Masato was put in jail for life, the two women went home to get their stuff and move out of it. Ichigo finally got to visit her father's grave after so long….with her mom. It was nice.

Kisshu even tagged along.

Ichigo laid a red rose on Shintaro's grave. "Thank you daddy, for sending Kisshu….my guardian angel…"

It would seem the wind slowly blew, and Ichigo could almost hear Shintaro say,

_Don't forget…NO BOYS!_

It made her laugh. Everything was _perfect_ and she was thankful she didn't have to live in fear anymore.

**The End**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
